WeddingOrDivorceContestOS
by WeddingOrDivorceContest
Summary: Concours d'OS sur le mariage et le divorce. Le mariage est sans conteste le plus beau jour dans la vie de jeunes mariés et de leurs familles réunies pour cet événement. Quant au divorce, il est bien souvent inévitable quand un couple se déchire et ne s'entend plus. Choisissez votre Team : Mariage, Divorce. Sélectionnez l'un des couples de la saga et à vous de jouer avec vos OS.
1. Règles du concours

**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU WEDDING OR DIVORCE CONTEST**

**Que se passerait-il si l'un des couples de la saga Twilight se mariait ou alors divorçait ? **

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1-Présentation du concours d'OS**

Il est des évènements dans la vie qu'un couple doit vivre, traverser, subir ou organiser tout en continuant de s'aimer ou alors de se déchirer.

***O***

Le mariage est sans conteste le plus beau jour dans la vie des jeunes mariés et de leurs familles réunies pour cet évènement.

Mais tout est question d'organisation et d'anticipation car il est bien beau d'annoncer ses fiançailles alors que le plus compliqué reste à faire. Fixer la date du mariage. Choisir les alliances, la robe de mariée mais aussi le costume du marié. De planifier le lieu de la cérémonie et de la réception. Prévoir le nombre d'invités et envoyer les faire-part. Sélectionner la pièce montée, le traiteur et la musique et partir en lune de miel, une fois le « Oui, je le veux ! » prononcé et que la fête est finie.

***O***

Le divorce, quant à lui, est bien souvent inévitable quand un couple se déchire et ne s'entend plus.

Fini les années de vie commune et de moments heureux partagés ensemble. Peu importe la raison qui pousse notre couple à passer devant un juge des affaires familiales, il doit prévoir la séparation des biens, qu'ils soient matériels ou pas et le cas échéant, le versement d'une pension. Qui obtiendra la garde des enfants ou celle des animaux ? Qui gardera la maison ou devra déménager ?

**A vous de leur inventer tout cela grâce à vos OS !**

***O*o*O***

**2-Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir au moins 4000 mots (hors titre et en-tête)

-3 OS maximum par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Un lemon, ou plusieurs à vous de voir, devra être présent dans votre OS donc vos écrits sont mis en ligne sous rated M.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement. Qu'ils soient humains ou vampires mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

-Le thème du concours étant le mariage ou le divorce, vous êtes dans l'obligation d'écrire l'un de ces 2 évènements ou les 2 après tout (en utilisant une ellipse), si vous vous en sentez capables.

***O*o*O***

**3 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 15 mots imposés, 10 sont demandés obligatoirement dans vos OS. Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 15 si vous le voulez.

_**- Origami**_

_**- Courbe**_

_**- Litchi**_

_**- Perpendiculaire**_

_**- Sudoku**_

_**- Labyrinthe**_

_**- Panda**_

_**- Scalpel**_

_**- Snowboard**_

_**- Symphonie**_

_**- Robot**_

_**- Jacuzzi **_

_**- Conjugaison**_

_**- Boulevard**_

_**- Ponton**_

-Il n'est pas autorisé d'utiliser les termes « Oui, je le veux » et « Je veux divorcer » dans vos écrits, en fonction du thème choisi.

***O*o*O***

**4 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire)**

Si vous écrivez sur le mariage, votre couple peut être : les futurs mariés, les parents de la fiancée ou du fiancé, un couple de meilleurs amis connaissant nos fiancés ou un couple d'invités. Elle peut être la demoiselle d'honneur, lui le témoin. Lui, le marié et elle, la future épouse. Elle, la wedding planner et lui, un invité lambda etc… mais toujours un **SEUL **couple en avant.

**Cérémonie : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Serment du mariage (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

***O***

Si vous écrivez sur le divorce, votre couple peut être : le couple qui se sépare, les enfants du couple, des amis proches ou alors la famille. Mais toujours en restant centré sur un **SEUL **couple, bien entendu.

**Affaire n° : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Futurs divorcés ou autres intervenants : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Cas de divorce (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : WeddingOrDivorceContest

***O*o*O***

**5 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Par souci d'un vote impartial (et non lié à la popularité de l'auteur et qui pourrait empêcher de jeunes talents de s'exprimer et de participer), uniquement les organisatrices du concours publieront les OS et le résultat se fera sous couvert d'anonymat via le Pen Name créé pour l'occasion.

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name. Une fois le concours terminé, vous pourrez alors le publier sur votre propre compte FF.

-Le concours débutera le 1er mai 2014 et se terminera le 31 Août 2014.

-Les votes auront lieu du 1er au 15 septembre 2014 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur la communauté le 16 septembre 2014, au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles sera refusé par nos soins.

**PS + : **Pensez à mettre le Pen Name du concours en alert et favori afin que vous soyez tenus au courant des diverses publications et des résultats.

***O*o*O***

**6 – Pour nous contacter, nous demander tout renseignement et accessoirement envoyer vos OS**

**-Par mail : **WeddingOrDivorceContest

**-Par MP, **via celui du Pen Name.

Nous sommes 2 personnes à gérer ce concours et la page où seront publiés vos OS donc nous vous demanderons un minimum de respect pour le travail engagé par tous et toutes, que l'on soit administratrices ou auteurs.

Etant nous-même auteures sur FF, nous ne participons pas au concours, cela va de soi. Nous sommes des relectrices également, n'hésitez pas si vous n'avez de bêta attitrée.

***O*o*O*o*O***


	2. Ouverture du concours d'OS

**OUVERTURE DU CONCOURS D'OS WEDDING OR DIVORCE CONTEST**

***O*o*O*o*O***

**A VOS IDEES, A VOS CAHIERS, A VOS STYLOS ET CLAVIERS, GO !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Dès aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'au 31 Août prochain, le concours vient de commencer !

Vous pouvez désormais nous envoyer vos écrits, les écrire ou encore chercher des idées voire même de choisir si c'est le mariage et/ou le divorce sera le thème que vous utiliserez.

Vos OS seront publiés sur le Pen Name du concours via l'histoire « OS du concours Wedding Or Divorce »

Vous retrouverez toutes les règles et les diverses informations sur la publication précédente mais voici tout de même un rappel pour les conditions qui doivent obligatoirement apparaître sur vos écrits, sous peine d'être refusés et donc ne pas avoir la possibilité de participer.

***O*o*O***

**1-Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir au moins 4000 mots (hors titre et entête)

-3 OS maximum par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Un lemon, ou plusieurs à vous de voir, devra être présent dans votre OS donc vos OS seront mis en ligne sous rated M.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement. Qu'ils soient humains ou vampires mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

-Le thème du concours étant le mariage ou le divorce, vous êtes dans l'obligation d'écrire l'un de ces 2 évènements ou les 2 après tout (en utilisant une ellipse), si vous vous en sentez capables.

***O*o*O***

**3 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 15 mots imposés, 10 sont demandés obligatoirement dans vos OS. Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 15 si vous le voulez.

_**- Origami**_

_**- Courbe**_

_**- Litchi**_

_**- Perpendiculaire**_

_**- Sudoku**_

_**- Labyrinthe**_

_**- Panda**_

_**- Scalpel**_

_**- Snowboard**_

_**- Symphonie**_

_**- Robot**_

_**- Jacuzzi **_

_**- Conjugaison**_

_**- Boulevard**_

_**- Ponton**_

-Il n'est pas autorisé d'utiliser les termes « Oui, je le veux » et « Je veux divorcer » dans vos écrits, en fonction du thème choisi.

***O*o*O***

**3 - Pour nous contacter, nous demander tout renseignement et accessoirement envoyer vos OS**

**-Par mail : **WeddingOrDivorceContest(arobase)outlook(point)fr

_PS : FF ne reconnaissant pas les adresses mails, pensez bien à mettre les symboles correspondants !_

**-Par MP, **via celui du Pen Name.

Nous sommes 2 personnes à gérer ce concours et la page où seront publiés vos OS donc nous vous demanderons un minimum de respect pour le travail engagé par tous et toutes, que l'on soit administratrices ou auteurs.

Etant nous-mêmes auteures sur FF, nous ne participons pas au concours, cela va de soi. Nous sommes des relectrices également, n'hésitez pas si vous n'avez pas de bêta attitrée.

Voici un accès plus simple pour nous contacter via Facebook, par MP uniquement et vous nous retrouverez par ici : MelaAddictedTo & .

Par souci d'impartialité, nous nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews que vous laisserez lors des publications des OS, car nous n'avons pas à donner nos avis, mais nous les transmettrons aux auteurs concernés et qui le cas échéant, vous feront parvenir une réponse par notre intermédiaire.

***O*o*O*o*O***

**BONS ECRITS ET BONNE PARTICIPATION !**

***O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
